Jessica Summer
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian (English) |gender= Female |height= 5"7 |hair= Brown / Red |eyes= Light Green |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation= None. |hideg= |businesses= The Underground Bar - Bar Tender |vehicles= Sultan }} Back at home Jessica was always known as more laid back person. She was always known as a sweet heart. But, she had a side to her not much people knew about. She had a more, as you can call, dark side to her not many people ever saw in her, But she was troubled. Jessica had her issues back in secondary school. Secondary school being the British version of the American middle and high school. She was harassed by a guy there. Kept doing what ever it took to get into her pants. Verbally, sexually, physically assaulted her in the halls calling her names in which she did not approve of. She thought it was insane, and started to lose her temper. Then, one night, while sleeping, she felt a movement in her bed, as she turned over and saw the kid beside her. She freaked, screaming at the top of her lungs as he ran out from the house. She quickly gets up, running to her dresser were she kept a three inch switch blade. She than ran after him, in nothing but her sleepwear. She chased about six blocks before she caught up enough to flick the blade open, then tossed it at him. The blade went right into the back if his neck were he laid there, suffocating. She made her way home, taking the blade with her. Quickly washing it to disinfect it and clean off any DNA that could be traceable. She didn't seem to panic much about it. Rather she was happy he was gone. But, issues started to come come in. Coming to Los Santos For a few years, Jessica got away with the murder, not seeming to really have it sink on her mind. But come this past year of 2011, the British police started to get evidence that led closer to her family. Before they could get any closer, she went and packed up her stuff and left. She ended up buying the first plane ticket for Los Santos then took her stuff with her. She figured because of the difference between U.S. and U.K. law system, they would not be able to pull Jessica out, if ever found out. She was smart when it came to leaving she took her blade with her so they could not get a hold of it and able to research it. Jennifer Winters Jennifer was a old and close friend has had. She knew Jenn from back when they were in school. Before coming to the states, Jessica was able to obtain Jennifer's phone number though a few people she knew. Once arrived, she called Jennifer to get re-aquinted with her. After about a ten minute conversation, Jennifer ended up picking up Jessica from the airport and gave her a place to stay with her. Come the next few days, Jennifer and Jessica went to a bar in Palomino to relax and get out of the house. Wile there, the Governor of Los Santos, Kim Kings, was there. Kings was suposivly friends with the bar owner. Kings noticed Jennifer and approached her. He was Jennifer's boss as she was his personal bodyguard. Kings sat down and had a talk between Jennifer and Jessica in witch he hired Jessica as a guard as well. Jennifer then over time beging to train her and getting her ready for pretty much anything.